


Adan

by rubyjewel



Series: Sandy! [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Healing, Multi, Original Character(s), Potions, Sex Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyjewel/pseuds/rubyjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary ---<br/>Sandy Trevelyan collapses after trying to close the Breach and Adan gets the job of taking care of him.</p>
<p>Background ~<br/>Born without magic and because of a horrific groin injury, Sandy Trevelyan decided her future life would be better as a man. Her mage mother understood and healed Sandy accordingly as best she could. As compensation to her supportive parents and to get away, Sandy agreed to represent her family at the Conclave in Ferelden where her life is changed even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adan

**Author's Note:**

> I used author's privilege and imagined Sandy would have been wearing dress to impress clothes at the Conclave AND that they would not have changed him out of them.

Adan

“Todd, help me get his clothes off, please,” Adan says to his assistant. Adan has been asked to tend to a young, blonde-haired man named Sandy Trevelyan who collapsed after attempting to close the Breach near Haven. Solas was asked first but he bowed out after stating he was not needed as a nursemaid again.

Todd is from a poor family. As he helps he can't not notice and remark, “These are sure some nice clothes. Aren't they, Adan?”

Adan has, also, noticed the quality of his patient’s clothing and confirms, “Yes, they are. “ However, after finishing with Sandy's smallclothes, Adan is definitely surprised by what he finds and loudly exclaims, “Maker!”

“Oh, I agree! That was a bad wound”, Todd concurs. Their patient has a long scar between his legs and not much else! No testicles and only a scrap of a man’s manliness!

“Please, go get Sister Leliana , Todd, and then go back to the alchemy lab.” Adan requests. Someone with higher authority needs to know but Adan would rather talk to Sister Leliana than harsh Lady Cassandra. 

“At once,” Todd replies. He knows when he has been dismissed. Todd takes one more look at Sandy then leaves. 

Adan studies Sandy a moment longer then gives him some of the elfroot medicine that he brought with him. Next, Adan checks Sandy's satchel and finds what he is expecting. The three packets of herbs in the satchel smell and look like a masculinity enhancement formula that helps men build muscle. Amongst other things.

There is, also, a prepared bottle of the formula. Adan decides it wouldn't hurt to give his patient some and Sandy does relax a little after Adan has administered about a quarter of the bottle. Then Adan is hearing Sister Leliana knocking at the door.

“You called for me?” Leliana asks politely of Adan when he opens the door to Sandy's cabin. 

“Yes.” Adan confirms and beckons Sister Leliana to enter. “To start, I was wondering if you’ve learned anything about our guest from the name he gave you.”

“Why do you ask, Adan?” Leliana inquires ever reluctant to give out information for free.

“I was wondering if it was a fake name,“ Adan clarifies. 

“All I’ve been able to learn so far is that there is a noble family in the Free Marches named Trevelyan listed in the Chantry registry,” Leliana proceeds to admit. Adan succeeded in raising her curiosity. 

Adan is noticeably relieved. At least it's possible “Sandy Trevelyan“ is his patient's real name. “Ah. That's good. My patient certainly does have expensive clothes,” Adan points out to Sister Leliana .  
Leliana is not distracted. “What's wrong, Adan? Why did you call me?” Adan wouldn't have involved her if it wasn't important. 

“Uh … There's something about my patient you need to see.” Adan answers a little hesitantly now. It is a sensitive subject. “He’s … He’s castrated,” Adan finally says to Sister Leliana . 

“Adan? He's castrated? Why do I need to see this? I can certainly take your word for it,” Leliana naturally informs Adan. 

Adan just replies, “Please, Sister. It is important.” Adan does know Sandy's injury needs to be seen to be believed. 

“All right, Adan. But I had better see something I have never seen before,” Leliana still argues. She certainly does not want to inspect Sandy unnecessarily. 

Adan wisely keeps silent. He just removes the blankets covering Sandy.

“Maker!“ Sister Leliana is as shocked as Adan was. She has not seen a scar like Sandy has before. 

A vindicated Adan comments, “That's what I said.” He didn't summon Leliana needlessly. 

Not wanting to touch Sandy, Sister Leliana asks, “The scar goes all the way through his body?“ It would have to if it was due to a blade Leliana is thinking. 

Adan readily confirms, “Yes. There's a scar on his backside, too.” He checked after giving Sandy his medicine. 

“All right. Thank you, Adan. Thank you for insisting I see for myself. I will certainly understand our guest much better now. Much,” Leliana expresses her honest gratitude and hopes it will soothe Adan’s ruffled feelings. 

Adan is mollified a little but he doesn't forget the other issue he wanted to discuss with Sister Leliana . “Uh, you're welcome. Um, someone certainly did a very good job healing him didn't they? Beyond my skill. That's the Maker's truth.”

Having questioned countless men, Leliana senses Adan is skirting another topic. Thus, she delicately prompts, “What are you really trying to say, Adan?”

Put on the spot, Adan is now having second thoughts about discussing anything further. What he thinks Sandy has done is really none of Adan’s business. “Unh, nothing. Never mind,” Adan vacillates.

“Oh, no!” Leliana objects because she knows better. Adan has something “juicy” he was really wanting to talk about. She needs to question Adan more. “What is it about the scar you really wanted to discuss, Adan? What did you notice that I didn't?” 

Adan is disturbed now by Leliana ’s astute probing and it causes him to blurt, “Nothing. Nothing at all. If you think Sandy was a man before his wound then he was.”

Oh! Adan’s remark stops Leliana in her tracks. She takes another look at Sandy. She does some more thinking then pointedly asks, “Why do you think Sandy is a young woman passing as a man?”

Adan doesn't like Leliana ’s tone. He has done nothing wrong! “Sister! There's no need to talk to me like that,” Adan voices his opinion. 

Leliana does not relent. She continues in the same tone, “Well? Please, educate me. If Lord Trevelyan is really a woman that is something I need to know.”

Adan clears his throat. He can accept Leliana ’s reasoning. He can. “My patient has no Adam’s apple. ‘His’ hips are much too round. His pubic hair is in the wrong place. And if I got sliced with a sword like he obviously did I don't think both testicles would have been destroyed. Not given the skill of the healer he would have needed to just survive such a wound,” Adan lists the discrepancies that he noticed.

Leliana counters Adan’s last claim easily. “The sac could have been totally cut off, too,” Leliana states confidently. 

“Well ... ,“ Adan is unconvinced. “The other differences still say ‘woman‘ to me,” he declares.

Leliana on the other hand still only sees a young man. Granted he seems feminine some but that could be because of his injury. So, she changes tactics. “What was your first impression when you saw your patient for the first time?“

“Young man,” Adan answers honestly. “But …”

“No buts!” Leliana interrupts! “Young man was my first impression, too. It still is. So, that is who Sandy is going to be. I am not even going to talk to him about this. It's none of our business.”

“It is our business!” Adan objects loudly now! “Because, now that my mind is made up, I would have a problem with sharing a public bath with her!” 

“What about toilets?” Leliana inquires factually. Adan may be the gruff type but he has a valid objection that needs to be addressed. 

“Not if they are partitioned like they are here at Haven. They're private enough,” Adan answers after settling down some. He is glad that Sister Leliana is taking him seriously. 

Leliana has one more important question for Adan. The Inquisition needs Sandy Trevelyan because of his mark and it does not need Adan making Sandy's life harder. Thus, Leliana delicately asks, “Can you give your patient the doctor-patient confidentiality he needs? You would want the same if your situation was reversed.”

Adan thinks for a moment before answering Sister Leliana . She is right about him never wanting someone running around claiming he is a woman. Plus, he doesn’t need to be known for betraying confidentiality which he definitely can picture Sandy doing in retaliation. So, Adan agrees, “Yes. I can keep this matter between you and me. I won't tell Lady Cassandra or anybody else. It would just complicate things which we don't need. With clothes on my patient does look like a young man. I can handle that.”

“ Good,” Leliana responds. She is happy Adan is being sensible. “All right, I will have a talk with Sandy after all after he wakes up. He will probably appreciate not being stared at, regardless.”

“Thank you, Sister,“ is all Adan needs to say before Leliana leaves the cabin.

# fin #


End file.
